Welcome to Death City! (rewritten)
by SoulEater199
Summary: Lyle is a freshmen in high school so to keep a "reputation" he has completely shunned the anime world, but when his friend makes him watch an episode of "Soul Eater", he get's dragged into the Soul Eater world, huh I wonder how that will affect the story. has hints of and possibly more (if readers want) SoMa, TsuStar, Lid and OC x ?
1. Goodbye to my old life

**This my old story Soul Eater fic but I rewrote it it's the same concept, boy from our world goes to Soul Eater world but now I've made it better maybe, that's just my opinion, I wanna hear yours. hey if any one already read this and it said different stuff, I'm sorry I put in chapter three of my other story, this is the real one.**

Chapter 1

It was a Friday night so my best friend Carstin asked if I wanted to come over, his parents left for the weekend this morning. He told me they left him money so they could order pizza or something.

"Cool I'll be over right now." I told him. I headed over to his house, rang his doorbell and he appeared at the door.

"Hey Lyle." he greeted me and I walked in and sat down on the couch.

"I ordered the pizza already it should be here soon." he told me.

"Okay." I said then he sat down and got the TV remote.

"I know you don't like anime but could you at least watch one episode?" he asked me turning on the show I knew he would turn on "Soul Eater". It was favorite show.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Come on you used to love anime, but then we started high school and you said you had to keep your "reputation" and you shunned anime." he said sadly.

"No."

"Come on just one, no will know you're only 14, watch it while you're still young." he said on his knees begging.

"Fine but only one." I said then jumped up and sat down next to me. He then went to his recordings menu and selected the first episode. Then it started with a girl saying something about a soul and some Japanese writing.

"Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy." it narrated, then it showed a huge castle.

"More commonly know as the DWMA."

"It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness."

"The demons known as kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction."

"To ensure the kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself."

"So basically we're an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace." the figure known as death tilted his head.

"I guess it's not exactly a typical school." then his hands popped out and he said.

"Oh well that isn't important, for now let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!" he said cheerily. _That's the Grim Reaper?! He looks so funny though._

"So what do think so far?" Carstin asked turning his head to me.

"It's okay, so far." I said not wanting to show too much interest. I watched the opening it looked cool.

"The openings not to bad." I told him.

"I know this opening is my favorite." he looked happy I was enjoying it. _I'm watching it for him though, he's been my friend for years and kind enough to not blabber about anime at school for me, I have to do something for him, it wouldn't be cool if I didn't._ We were at the part where Maka and Soul which I recently learned we're cutting the which Blair in half and found out she was a cat. _She may be cat but I would have gladly traded places with Soul._ I thought to myself. Then the doorbell rang.

"It's probably the pizza ,I'll get it." he said getting up to go the door. I kept watching it cause it wasn't half bad, but then screen went black.

"Huh? hey Carst-" before I could finish a hand came out of TV and pulled me in.

"?!" and it went dark.

Carstin's P.O.V

"Thanks." I said to the pizza guy. I shut the door and and went back to the living room. I looked around and Lyle wasn't here anymore. The TV was still on playing the credits.

"Lyle?, you on the toilet?" no response

"I guess he wasn't feeling well."

Lyle's P.O.V

I woke up in some kind of yellow cream colored hospital room, I sat up and looked around it looked like nurses office. Then a woman with blonde hair and a lab coat, she also had some of her hair tied in the front that trailed down her chest.

"Oh I see you're awake." the woman said to me.

"Yeah, uhm where am I?" I asked her.

"You're in the infirmary at the DWMA, I'm the nurse Medusa." she told me. then my eyes got wide. _DWMA? As in Death City as in SOUL EATER?! _

_HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?!_

**And there you go, I'm quite proud of this actually, and in case you're one of those people who think the Soul Eater crew is like age 15 - 17, I'm one of those people who think there age 13 - 15, so that's why Lyle is 14. And now the disclaimer.**

**Me: Now you may not know this, I recently purchased Soul Eater so I don't have to do the disclaimer ya-**

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP!**

**Me: *Goes unconscious***

**Soul: Again SE, so not cool.**

**Maka: I know he never learns this is ch 1 in the original story all over again.**

**Soul: SE199 does NOT own us, whoa deja vu.**

**Me: *Still unconscious* **


	2. Hello Twins

**Hey hey wasup, okay I apologize for last chapter I feel like an idiot (message is only important to those who know what I'm talking about.) So then disclaimer.**

**Maka: *Death glares me while holding textbook***

**Me: I don't own Soul Eater, wish I did (who doesn't?)**

**Soul: Good boy you get a cookie.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Soul: Lied**

**Me: That wasn't very cool. I whispered.**

**Soul: What was that? *arm turnes into scythe and chases SE***

**Me: You're just jealous that Maka likes me better!**

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP! *Soul and SE get KO'd***

**Maka: Sorry about that, on with the story.**

Chapter 2

_This isn't happening, it's probably just a dream, yeah that's it. _I pinched my arm as hard as I could, nothing. _Damn this is real? Then what do I do now?_ I thought to myself.

"Uhm, how did I get here?" I asked her.

"Two students found you unconscious in front of the school, do remember what happened before?" Medusa asked me. _I was in another world, yeah like I'm gonna say that, she'll think I'm crazy, no just act like you belong here._

"No I don't." I said.

"What about your family?" she asked.

"They're not around anymore." I said making myself look sad, so that it looks like they're dead.

"I see, I'm going to talk to Lord Death to see what he want to do." she told me then left. I was so occupied with the whole other world thing I just noticed how everything is cartoony_. It's weird, but it feels natural like It does back home. Wait what do I look like now that I'm anime. _I found a mirror and looked at my self. _Wow I look good as an anime, who am I kidding everyone looks good as an anime._ (To see what he looks like go to my profile). Then two girls barged in and I jumped.

"Hey you're awake!." The one with the pumpkin earrings said.

"Yes, I am... who are you?" I asked confused.

"We're the ones who found you unconscious, you should be on your knees thanking us, how ungrateful." the other one with a with a bowler hat said. (There's links for what they look like too)

"I'm sorry I didn't know, thank you, but I'm not getting on my knees." I told them.

"And you're here why?" I asked.

"We just wanted to see how you were." the other one said.

"Okay, well what's your names?" I asked them.

"I'm Lena." said the one with earrings.

"And I'm Aria." said the one with bowler hat.

"Were the Higgins sisters!" they said together while doing a pose. I sweat dropped. (is that what it's called you know when they have a big sweat drop on them?)

"What's with the pose?" I asked.

"It's our twin thing." Lena said.

"And your name is?" Aria asked me.

"Lyle Richman." I told them.

"It's nice meet you, well we already met you but you were unconscious but now you're not and so it's more like wer-"

"That's enough Lena, It's just nice to meet you." Aria said and smiled, and I smiled back.

"Well, It's nice to meet you too." I told them. Then the door opened and Medusa came in.

"Hi Medusa." the twins said.

"Hello girls." she smiled at them, then turned to me.

"Lord Death would like to talk to you uhm- what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Lyle." I told her.

"Okay then Lyle, I'll take you to the Death room now." she told me.

**It's done, I feel this story will do better than the old version. So if anyone has a suggestion, question, comment, let me know. And if you haven't looked at Lyle, Lena and Aria's pictures there on my profile, I'm sorry I didn't describe I'm not the best at clothes description. And when I do, their reeeally long. Bye!**


	3. Enrollment

**Hello readers here is ze next chapter, so on with the disclaimer.**

**Maka: Have you learned your lesson?**

**Me and Soul: Yes**

**Maka: And what did you learn?**

**Me: Don't lie to the readers about owning Soul Eater and to not call Soul uncool.**

**Maka: Soul?**

**Soul: I learned to not chop people to bit's when I'm angry, and that you need anger management.**

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP! **

**Me: Yay, I didn't get Maka- chopped!**

**Maka: Because you learned your lesson already, but Soul... well he's just an idiot.**

Chapter 3

Medusa took me to a door that looked like a mirror. I stared and admired my reflection.

"You can on your own from here." she told me then walked away. I headed in through the door and walked down a hall with guillotines. I saw Death standing in front of his mirror.

"Hello, Lord Death, I'm Lyle" I said to him and he turned around.

"Ah hello there thank you for coming." he said to me with that goofy voice of his.

"So, you wanted to speak to me?" I said to him.

"Yes, It's about you, I know you're not from here." he said, _What?! how does he know?_

"Yes, I not from Death City." I told him checking to see if he really knows.

"You know exactly what I mean." he said staring at me, _Crap he knows_. I was getting nervous now.

"You don't need to be worried, you may not be from this world, but I can see you have a good soul and that's what matters." he told, _Phew, I thought he was gonna lock me up or something._

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Well I don't know what brought you here or how to get you back." he explained to me.

"It could take a long time to get you back, so I'm going to enroll you here at the school." he told me.

"Really?!" I asked excited at what I heard.

"You betcha kiddo." he said merrily.

"Oh but I don't have a weapon partner." I told him upset.

" Oh, that's not important, it doesn't mean you can't go to school." he told me.

"Well you don't need to worry about being weaponless any more." I heard a familiar voice say. Then the Higgins sister, Lena and Aria walked out from behind a guillotine.

"Lena, Aria? your weapons?" I asked them.

"We sure are, we'd be happy to be your partners." Aria told me.

"Yeah and you owe us since we saved you." Lena told me. _Well you didn't actually save me, someone would have found me eventually._

"Well wha da ya say Lyle?" he said leaning up to me. The sisters stared at me with their grey eyes.

"I have no, reason to say no, sure you can be my partners." I told them happily, then Lena jumped up and clapped.

"Yes we finally have a partner, now we have a chance at becoming death scythes!" she said cheerily. Aria just smiled.

"So what weapons are you?" I asked them. Lena stopped clapping.

"Were sickles." Aria answered.

"Oh okay... what are sickles?" I asked with no clue what a sickle is.

"We'll show you." Lena said. then they transformed into two crescent shaped blades. (link in profile to see weapons)

"Not bad, not bad at all." I said, while swinging them.

"And what's good is that your souls already have a good connection." Lord Death told us. The sisters changed back into their human forms and were smiling.

"So where do I live then?" I asked.

"You can live with us Lyle!" Lena told me.

"Yeah we have an extra room in our apartment." Aria said.

"Well It looks like everything is all set, you can start school tomorrow." he told me.

"Oh and my son Kid will be waiting for you to show you around." he said. _Hm I wonder what his son will be like. _Then we went on our way.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all_. I thought to myself as me and the girls walked down the lamp lit street to their apartment.

**And there is another chapter completed and in case you were wondering the Higgin sisters are fraternal and there 13 years old.**

**Soul: *wakes up* ugh my head, what I miss?**

**Kid: Not much, oh hey, SE your hair is... ASYMMETRICAL! *Chases SE to fix hair***

**ME: Get away from my hair!**

**Soul: *sweatdrops* Uhm well see you guys next chapter, oh SE payed me to say this, Review or I'll come to your house and slice your computer in half. isn't that a little harsh SE?**

**Me: *Getting symmetricalized by Kid***

**Soul: Never mind, it's not as harsh as what he's going through, bye. **


	4. Welcome to Death City

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, It belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo.**

**Lyle: Except for me.**

**Higgins: And us.**

**Carstin: Don't forgot me! : )**

**Me: Yeah don't forget... uhm who are you again?**

**Carstin: wha- *sits in emo corner* I feel like a character that only had a small and insignificant supporting role.**

**Me: Seriously who is this guy?**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was the next day now and we were walking up the LONG staircase to the school. _I wonder if the girls heard that I'm from another world, but if they did wouldn't they have said something? Or not want to be my partner, if that's the case then they must have been really desperate to find a partner._

Aria's P.O.V

Lyle was deep in thought when we reached the top.

"Lyle?" I said trying to get his attention

"..."

"Lyle."

"..."

"LYLE!" I yelled in his ear.

"OW! what the hell do you want!" he yelled at me.

"Were here." I told him, then his expression went back to normal and he turned to the school.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about." he said to me.

"Oh, It's okay Lyle." I told him.

"It's a good thing we left early, it took forever to get up those stairs." Lena said.

"Yeah we've been her awhile and were still not used to it." I said.

* * *

Back to Lyle's P.O.V

I was admiring the school since this was my first time seeing it for real.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I turned to see a boy with three white stripes on his hair gazing at with awe.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, then he had a weird look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean "YOU GUESS" YOU DON'T GUESS IT"S BEAUTIFUL IT IS BEAUTIFUL, IT"S PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" he yelled at me then he started strangling me.

"Hel-p me." I said.

"KID!" I heard a girl say. KID?! Did she say Kid? This is Kid?! Then two girls walked up the stairs, one with long hair the other short.

"Kid let him go!" said the one with long hair.

"Fine." then he let me go and I dusted myself off.

"I'm sorry for Kids behavior, he's just insane." she told me.

"It's okay, I just thought when I was told to meet Lord Death's son, it would have less strangling." I told her.

"Oh you must be Lyle, sorry about that." Kid said to me. _I got to get off to better start, oh I know._

"No, it was my fault, this school is beautiful, it's perfect." I said to him.

"I know isn't it?" he said going googly eyes at the school again. _Gotcha. _He stop admiring it and turned to me.

"So then are you ready for the tour of the school?" he asked me.

"Yeah, let's go." I told him.

"Ahem, aren't you going to introduce us?" the girl with the long hair asked.

"Right, these are my weapons, the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty." he told us.

"HI. I'm Patty!" she said happily.

"Nice too meet you." Liz said.

"Wait a second, thee Thompson sisters?" Lena said.

"Me and Aria, heard about you when we were visiting Brooklyn." she continued.

"So you heard about the things we've done, well don't worry we don't do that anymore." Liz said to them..

"I believe you, I'm Lena." she told them, then she turned to Aria, and she nodded.

"And were the Higgins sister!" they said while doing poses. Liz and I sweat dropped and Patty clapped. _Again with the poses? _Kid's eye was twitching.

"NO NO NO, your poses are all off, let me fix it!" he yelled while repositioning the girls.

"There, now there perfectly symmetrical." he said. _We've been talking too long we need to get a move on._

"Hey Kid don't you think we should start the tour now?" I asked him.

"Oh, right yes let's go now." he said.

* * *

50 minutes later.

"And that concludes the tour." Kid said to us.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to Egypt." he said. _Egypt? well he'll love the architecture._

"Bye!" Patty said as they walked away

"You know, why didn't Lord Death just have us how you around we've been here long enough." Aria said to me.

"That is an excellent question, I don't really care though," I said. Then Aria had a big glove on that looked like Deaths hand.

"Aria where did yo-"

"ARIA-CHOP!" And she chopped me on the head!

"What was that?!" I asked her, still on floor while rubbing the crater in my head.

"My Aria-chop, It's a copy of Death's reaper-chop." she said taking of the glove. I noticed people were already coming school now. _Does that mean Maka and Soul will be here soon? _I was getting kinda nervous_, I thought it would be easy to talk to them, but it feels like trying to talk to a celebrity._ Then I saw them walking up the stairs, _There coming! I.. ugh have to hide. _Then I grabbed Lena and Aria and hid behind them.

"Hey Soul I heard there would be a new student coming today." Maka said to him.

"So what, new students come all the time, It's not like any of them are as cool as me." he said to her, then she stopped walking.

"Really we get new students all the time, when was the last time we had on then?" she asked him.

"Uhm, wasn't there that... no ugh-"

"Thought so." she said then walked off. Soul stood there for moment before walking off. I let go of the girls and sighed.

"What was that about?" Lena asked me.

"Nothing important." I told them.

"Okay, then we should start heading to class now." Aria told us. So we headed to class Crescent Moon, as we walked in the bell rang.

"DING-DONG-DEAD-DONG!"

"Let sit over here!" she said taking a seat in the second row.

"Why are you so excited about sitting there?" I asked her curiously/

"Because before you became our meister we sat in the back, was blue and didn't move at all." she told me.

"What?" I asked extremely confused.

"Nothing." she said, then me and Aria sat down_. But what does she MEAN!? _Everyone was already seated now, I looked over to the right and saw Maka and Soul were sitting right across the aisle from me. Then a black man (do not say I'm racist, I just saying his race) came in and looked up at me.

"You must be the new student uhm." he looked down at his clipboard.

"Lyle." he read.

"Yeah that's me." I said nervously.

"Well welcome to Death City." he said to me.

"Okay let's get class started then."

* * *

2 hours and 30 minutes later.

"DING-DONG-DEAD-DONG!"

Me and The girls were heading to lunch. And I learned that don't only teach how to defeat kishin, who knew? We sat down, to eat our lunch, when Soul and Maka walked up to us.

"Your thr new kid right? Hi I'm Maka and this my weapon Soul." she said cheerily and smiled.

"Hey." Soul said

"Hi, I'm Lyle." I said to them and shook her hand. Soul looked over at the girls then to Maka.

"Maybe he is as cool as me, he's already got some girls." he said to her.

"Yeah they both love me they follow me around and bu-" I was cut off.

"ARIA-CHOP!" And she chopped me in the head. I was on the floor again with a crater in my head.

"Next time you tell people, were in love with you, it won't be just your head I chop!" she said angrily with her veins popping. Soul was laughing at me.

"MAKA-CHOP!" now Soul was on the floor too.

"Our partner are such idiots aren't they, and we just met Lyle yesterday." Aria said to Maka. _AM NOT?!_

"Tell me about it." Maka said annoyed way.

"You wanna sit with us?" Aria asked Maka.

"Sure." she said to them. They sat down and Soul and I got up and sat down, Maka and the girls were talking, so Soul turned to me.

"So it looks like we both have crazy partners." he said to me.

"Yeah, we just met yesterday, and she's hit me twice." I told him.

"That's nothing, when I first partnered with Maka, she Maka-Chopped me ten times, on the first day!" he said.

"Ha ha ha, okay that is pretty bad, but the day is not over I could still chopped some more, not looking forward to that though." I said to him he grinned. Wow his teeth are like a sharks.

"So Soul what kind of weapon are yo-" I was about to finish when.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR NO NEED TO WORRY NOW, YOUR GOD IS HERE!" Blackstar laughed as he stood on our table. _How irritating can you get, oh wait this is one of characters from the opening, he must be a main character. Doesn't mean I can't mess with him though._ I stood up and started bowing.

"Oh great and powerful, Blackstar may I ask you a request?" I said still bowing, Maka, Soul and the girls looked at me with weird expressions.

"HA HA HA, It seems the new kid as realized what a god I am, what is your request!" he said happily,

"Shut up." I told him coolly and sat back down. Then everyone started laughing. Soul high fived me, but it didn't look like it bothered Blackstar though.

"YOUR GOD WILL NOW, sit down for lunch." he sat down next to Soul, then someone tapped my shoulder, I turned to see a girl with a long black ponytail.

"I'm sorry about Blackstar, he can get little excited sometimes." she said apologetically. _This girl was also from the opening too she's Blackstar's partner._

"It's fine I handled him, I'm Lyle." I said to her holding out my hand. She smiled and shook my hand.

"Yeah I saw you in class, earlier, I'm Tsubaki." she said she let go of my hand and sat down with us.

_After school_

We were all walking out and by we I also mean my new friends Maka, Soul, Blackstar and Tsubaki.

"See you tomorrow guys." Maka said to us.

"See ya!" We said to them all as we walked off to the apartment.

* * *

_In the nurses office_

"Yes, Lyle, enjoy your freedom, for now." The witch said looking in a crystal ball.

**The end, This was long chapter wasn't it? Well let me know what thought with your wonderful reviews. Also this is a little early to ask but who do you think Lyle should paired with? And do you think the Higgins should have a pair up too? Also if anyone was thinking "Oh those sister are just a copy of Liz and Patty." there not in case you couldn't tell Liz and Patty are not twins of any kinds their regular sister the Higgins are twins, that is all.**


	5. Those lessons for stupid people!

**I'm back my readers, with another chapter of this wonderful story. Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Just wondering how many of you readers ever wished or still wish that they could go to Death City like Lyle? I know I do.**

Day: *%# ? Month: ^$*!? Entry: 1

I've been going to the DWMA for three weeks now. Things have been pretty cool, though it doesn't look like the show's story has really started, I've been on a few missions already, but not much has really happened so far, aside from the rumor that Sid died and became a zombie. and it doesn't look like Lord Death has found out anything about my coming here.

Chapter 5

Me and the girls were heading into class now taking our seats next to Soul and Maka. Maka was reading a book and she looked pretty pissed off too. _I wonder what Soul did this time. I'll let them handle their issues. _I turned to Aria.

"Looks like Soul pissed off Maka again." I said to her.

"Yeah, at least we don't have issues like them." she said.

"Really this morning you chopped me for eating your muffin." I said to her.

"It was blueberry!" she said angrily.

"But you're allergic to blueberry." I said.

"I could have taken them out!" she said angrily.

"Okay, fine I'll buy you a blueberry muffin and you can take out the berries." I said.

"That's all I ask for." she said.

"THEY SAY HE WAS A ZOMBIE WHO HAD A HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS FORE HEAD!"

"Ahhhhaghahhh!" we turned and saw Soul with his head on the table and a big crater.

"Now what did you do Soul?" I asked shaking my head.

"Nothing it was Maka who went crazy,." he said to me.

"Ha yeah right, so what your theory is that the zombie is Sid?" she angrily. Then the door opened and Spirit walked in.

"Alright quiet down now, class is about to begin." he said as he walked over to the desk.

"I not going to bother taking attendance, but I will tell you one thing right now anyone who thinks the bell decides when class is over is wrong, I decide got it?" he asked to class. _I don't get why Maka doesn't like him, he seem cool._

"Hey is just me or is that stupid father of yours, making that goofy face right at us?" Soul asked Maka.

"I think it's just you. and please do not refer to him as my father." she said.

"What's up with this Death Scythe, are you our new teacher or something?" he asked him.

"I just a substitute until they find Sid a replacement." he said.

"And that still means I'm in charge of this class so as long as I'm here, you will call me professor Death scythe." his veins were popping when he said professor Death scythe. Then he went back to being nice.

"Now let's take attendance." he said.

"You said you weren't going to take role." Soul said angrily (so much anger talk isn't there?)

"I'm not going to take attendance for the guys, but I think I will for all the ladies." he said weirdly while waving his hand. _Now I remember why._

"Damn it stop being a creep!" Soul shouted at him.

"Just doesn't know when to quit this one." I heard Spirit whisper. Then he looked at his clipboard and wrote something.

"Okay let's get this class started." he said to the class.

"Hey old man what did you write down there?!" Soul said aggravated.

"Oh that reminds me Maka, Soul, boy whose name I don't care about and the lovely Higgins." he said it weird at the Higgins part.

"What is it now?" Soul asked him.

"Lord Death wants you in the Death room, you're all excused from your classes, so get going, shoo, shoo." he said to us.

"He wants to see us?" we all asked confused.

_In the creepy guillotine hall where someone will probably get beheaded._

We were walking through the hall to see Lord Death, as we walked I could hear Blackstar talking I turned around and saw him on top of a guillotine.

"Look it's Blackstar." I said causing Maka and Soul to look too.

"What are you doing, standing up there yelling like an idiot?" Soul asked him. Part of Tsubaki changed back, she looked upset.

"They found us pretty easily." she said sighing.

"It's really hard to hides when you're as big a star as me!" he said cheerily, as they jumped off.

"That's the price of being a star though, but I can handle it, pretty big of huh Tsubaki?" he said.

"Yes very big of you." she said. _Every time I hear Blackstar talk I think boner, because he keeps talking about how big he is, seriously do people hear what he's saying?... I take that back, a lot of people tune him out. _

"Seriously?" Maka said. We continued walking down the walking down the hall.

"So what are guys doing here, did Death call you up too?" Soul asked him.

"What if we were?" he asked. Maka walked up to the mirror.

"I'll call him." she said

"42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on Death's door." she said and the mirror started ringing, I remember Carstin saying something about Death's number being translated to "death-death-murder" weird phone number. Then the mirror glowed.

"Hello, Lord Death are you there?" she said then he appeared in the mirror.

"Yah yah, hi hello, what's up, Thanks for coming." he said.

"Scythe meister Maka reporting." she said.

"Dark arm meister Blackstar." Blackstar said.

"And Sickle meister Lyle." I said.

"So, what did you want?" Soul asked.

"I have an assignment for you to take." he said.

"Assignment?" we all said.

"Some extra lessons." he said.

"What, those extra lessons that stupid people get, those lessons?!" Maka asked shocked.

"Screw your lessons, I'm gonna be a death scythe, I'm too cool for extra lessons." Soul said rudely.

"Do you remember you duties as weapons and meisters?" Death asked us

"Yes our blah blah blah witch soul blah blah Death." she said or at least to how Lyle heard it.

"You are absolutely right." Death said.

"But do you know how many Souls you have collected though, exactly zero." he said making 0's with his hands, we all had shocked expressions (I don't know what they call it if anyone knows tell me please.) Blackstar was just laughing. Then Lord Death chopped him on the head. _So that's the reaper chop, look way more painful than Aria's glove._

"This isn't something to laugh about chuckles." Death said.

"Any way are ready to learn what your assignment is?" he asked.

"Maybe you've already heard the rumors, about Sid who was a teacher here until recently." he said.

"Sid? so I was right." Soul said.

"Yeah but a zombie, I always thought he was a good teacher." Maka said

"Yeah he was cool teacher." I said

"Yes he was an excellent teacher when he was a alive, but when he became a zombie he changed he has been freed from Death and now he wants others to have the same freedom as him." he said.

"He is trying to teach student to free themselves as well, but when a student refuses he attacks."

"Also we don't know who changed him into a zombie or there reason."

"OKAY, leave it to me, all we have to do is eliminate them?" Blackstar said.

"Yep, pretty much." he said.

"I forgot to mention that if you fail, then you'll all be expelled." he added.

"WHAT YOU'RE GONNA KICK US OUT!" we all yelled except for Blackstar.

"Nothing to worry about, I can handle it in my sleep!" he said confidently.

_At Hook cemetery _

"Come out nap times over!" Soul yelled.

"Isn't this Sid's grave Tsubaki?, don't zombies move around a lot?" Blackstar asked.

"Might as well check to make sure." she said

"I am not about to get expelled by some walking dead guy, come out zombie bastard, I never even listened in your class so there!" Soul shouted.

"Soul seem, a bit disturbed." Tsubaki said.

"I always thought, I was great meister like my mother how can I suddenly be expelled?" Maka said sadly.

"Hey Aria why do you think there are hooks on these trees?" I asked.

"I don't know why they're here, but I guess it gives them a reason to call it Hook Cemetery." she said.

"Where the hell are you hiding?!" Soul shouted. Soul calm down.

"Hey Soul why don't we piss on Sid's grave?" Blackstar joined in.

"Yeah and while we're at it why don't we take a dump on it too?!" Soul added.

"Okay I think you can stop now." Tsubaki said.

"Are you even worried Lyle?" Maka asked me lying on the tree.

"Of course, I am, but we haven't been expelled yet... yet." I said changing from happy to sad, and the girl tried cheering me up. Then Maka gasped, then Sid came out of the ground and grabbed her. _That's enough sulking for now._

"MAKA!" Soul yelled.

"Are you scared girl, I think you are." he said as he was about to stab her, but Soul came flying in as a scythe and stopped him.

"So this is what Sis's become?" Maka asked.

"Guess so." Soul said

"Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Lyle and the Higgins, good morning, good afternoon, good night." he said.

"How have you been and all that, I always tried to remember my manners, that's the kind of man I was."

"Tsubaki lets get ready to end this guy." Blackstar said.

"Right!" she said and transformed.

"Let's go." I said.

"Yes!" they said as they transformed

"Tell me Sid why are you doing this?" Maka asked him.

"Ding-Dong-Dong-Ding, being a zombie is amazing, there are so many things I can get away with, class is in session, I always was the kind of man to start class with the bell." he said.

"This will be fun, I get to teach the teacher." Blackstar said.

"And since it's from me you know it'll be a big one."

"We don't want to be expelled so we'll take your extra lesson." Soul said.

"But I don't know what we're gonna learn from a rotten piece of flesh." he added.

"If you become a zombie, death will no longer loom over you, you can be free of fear." Sid said.

"That's wrong and you know it, you were never the kind of man who would say that!" Maka said seriously.

"You'll understand when you're dead!" he said as he was about to strike, but was negated by one of Tsubaki's scythes.

"Blackstar." Maka said.

"No need to thank me for the lesson it's on the house." Blackstar said.

"I never was the kind of man, to hold back!" Sid yelled throwing Blackstar_. Okay it's time to step in now._ I ran to Sid from behind him and used my Sickles to grab on to him and I threw him.

"HA how do you like being thrown?!" I shouted, but he landed on his feet no damage.

"Nice try Lyle." he said to me. _It's about to get real!_

**I'm done now review, or I'll find you *insane Stein smiles* and I'll have Stein with me.**

**Stein: *turns screw***

**I think I might need to work on my fight scenes, good thing most of it's from the show so you could probably imagine it still. I'm serious about the review though I will find you and I will eat you, wait that's cannibalism, okay I'll eat your soul, wait then I become kishin. Okay the point is that I will do bad things to you, like increase your taxes, I'm so evil I know. **


	6. Trap Star!

**I know it's been a few days since i updated, you can just blame my dad for that. And in case anyone couldn't tell what was at the top before the chapter starts last chapter, Lyle is recording in a log what's happening while he's there, in case it wasn't clear enough**

* * *

Chapter 6

"You should just give up, one star meisters like you have no chance at beating me." Sid said to us.

"I know this really off topic but Blue really looks good on you Sid." I said to him.

"You think so I thought it would make me look like I just came out o- wait stop changing the subject, and die!" he said. _I didn't expect him to take the compliment, but blue really is his color, ugh, enough with the colors we have to take him down!_

"Really Lyle? this isn't the time for jokes, Sid's a three star meister, meistesr like us can't compete with him." Maka said to me.

"Well you sure are negative." I said to her.

"Yeah I know, hey Sid if you keep swinging that tombstone you might hit your fat head and die again." Soul said.

"It's my tombstone, I can use it however I like." he said.

"Now then it's time for second period, Ding-Dong-Dong-Ding, oh yeah I forgot to mention, at the end of this lesson, you're all gonna die." he said.

"Then I guess we're cutting class, maybe I'll go home and take a nice hot bath." Maka said.

"I thought it wasn't the time for jokes." I said gruffly.

"It's only okay when I do it!" she said angrily to me.

"If you're done talking, it's time to die!" Sid yelled.

"WE WERE HAVING A CONVERSATION!" I yelled as Maka and I jumped at him striking, but he blocked and threw us back.

"What's wrong? why aren't you working together, you need to make a connection between your souls." Sid said to us.

"Your giving advice to the enemy?!" Blackstar yelled as flew down.

"I've always been an enthusiastic educator, that's the kind of man I was." he said as he threw Blackstar into the air.

"Now I'll teach you how to die, THE LIVING END!" he yelled at he crashed Blackstar down into the ground with his tombstone creating a cross shaped light.

"Blackstar!" Maka and I yelled.

"This is getting interesting isn't?" I asked Maka.

"Ding-Dong-Dead-Dong, looks like class has ended, ready to die yet?" Sid asked us he walked out of the dust cloud.

"Well aren't you both afraid of dying, if you become a zombie then you'll be free of that fear forever." he added.

"Shut up already, your preaching is giving me a headache ya damn zombie." Blackstar said getting up. _I guess Blackstar is stronger than I thought I didn't think he'd get back up from that._

"Besides no one's going to listen to a rotting corpse like you, AS LONG AS THERE'S A BIG STAR LIKE ME AROUND!" he shouted as he jumped and threw on of the chains, Sid dodged it of course but chain changed direction and went past him going forward. Then he threw the other chain past him.

"Being a three star meister doesn't matter, because I'm BLACKSTAR!" he yelled as he ran to him and kicked him in the stomach. _Nice move Blackstar._

"Tsubaki, shuriken mode." he said.

"Right!" she said as she changed into a shuriken.

"There's no escape!" Blackstar yelled as he threw the shuriken.

"As if I'd try to." Sid said as he jumped back on the shuriken towards Maka.

"Maka he's coming." Soul said.

"THE LIVING END!" CRASH! _MAKA! I know Blackstar might have been able to handle it, but Maka. _Then the smoke cleared.

"Hm hm hm, what the-?!" Sid said looking down, Maka had barely dodged it. _I guess I didn't give her enough credit._

"People need fear to survive, we experience to become stronger!" then she threw her leg up and kicked his face into the ground.

"Hey Sid, you enjoying that shoe!" I said to him. Then Maka jumped away, she was talking to Soul about something but I couldn't hear. Then she started spinning Soul, and did a pose.

"Let's go soul resonance!" they yelled and energy was surging from her, _I found out I could see souls, last week and I could see their souls were resonating perfectly, and powerfully at that._ We were all looking at them with surprise. Then the scythe started glowing as Maka lifted him up.

"The legendary super skill of the scythe meister." Then the scythe became a huge glowing energy scythe. (yes it is a very sucky description) _So awesome!_

""WITCH HUNTER!" then she swung but tripped and swung towards Blackstar but he dodged it. Then I got a huge sweat drop.

"Wooow." I said. There was a huge cut in the ground spread all the way to the end of the graveyard.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US, THE HELL MAKA!" Blackstar yelled at her.

"And you missed Blackstar!" I yelled

"Nice, this all your fault, do it it right idiot!" she yelled at Soul.

"What, why is this my fault, you're the idiot who tripped, DIE!" Soul yelled back.

"What, die, how could you say that you're nothing without me, you die." Maka said angrily back.

"Oh I need you? yeah right without me you can't fight!" Soul yelled. Maka just shook it off and started running to Sid.

"I wanted to do it without a super skill." she said.

"I wanted to do it the simple way!" she yelled as she slashed at him, but he disappeared into the ground.

"Huh? he's gone?" Maka said confused.

"No, he's underground." Soul said.

"He's down there?" she asked then Sid jumped up from behind, but Blackstar appeares and blocks then tries to strike but Sid goes back underground.

"Damn, he dodged us again." Soul said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Now Blackstar." I heard Tsubaki say.

"Yeah I know, Sid's using rule of the assassin one." he replied to her.

"Dissolve in the darkness erase your breath, look for an opening to attack your target." she said.

"Let's get a step ahead of this zombie." he said then Tsubaki's chains started stretching around us. Blackstar just stood there silently making a ninja sign with his fingers. _Blackstar seems different somehow, more dark and serious. _The chains were moving around in all directions around us. _What's he planning?_

"You're not going to upstage me zombie bastard." he said coldly.

"Only one of us is going to die in this graveyard. and it's not me." he said quietly.

"Trap star." he whispered. The chains were in the shape of a star now. _Cool, but not as cool as the witch hunter, even if Maka failed miserably._ The three of us were standing in the middle of the star. _Come on zombie, come out already. _Then Sid popped out behind us, Blackstar pulled the chain.

"Trap star activate, it's time to wrap this up." he said. Then the chained up Sid...

"Hugh!"

"Whua!?"

"Agh!" Along with me and Maka.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Blackstar laughed at us.

"What are you doing tying us up with this guy?!" Maka yelled enraged.

"You wouldn't have if you weren't in the way." he answered.

"Well how should we know you're going to tie us up you idiot!" I yelled at him.

"Get us out of this!" Soul said angrily

* * *

_In the Death room_

_No one's P.O.V_

"Maybe it's time to take a break from this." Lord Death said.

"So now they have to find the one who turned Sid into a zombie right?" Kid asked him.

"Yes." he answered.

"Who's responsible, do you know?" Kid asked.

"He's no ordinary enemy is he?" Kid said.

"You're familiar with my current weapon, Death Scythe and the one who trained him?" Lord Death asked Kid.

"It was Maka's mother wasn't it, what about her." he said.

"Actually, Death Scythe had a partner before her." Death explained.

"So this person was his first?" Kid said.

"Yes the one behind this Doctor Franken Stein, beside being Death Scythes first partner, he was also the greatest meister to ever graduate from here." he said.

* * *

_At the Patchwork Laboratory_

_Lyle's P.O.V _

We stood in front of the lab looking at it.

"He's here."

* * *

**Done, yeah I know I kinda cut episodes in half I won't do that too much in the story just sometimes. Now review in the review box below this, do it, do it I say, I command you!**

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP! *SE gets knocked out (again.)***

**Maka: Sorry SE just really want's some feedback on this. **


	7. Stein Hakase

**Hello readers, I'm back with a another chapter, now enjoy the violence as Stein commits child abuse which for some reason is legal in Death City, seriously I see a lot of child abuse happen in Soul Eater.**

Chapter 7

"So this is where we find Stein, let's hurry and finish this guy off, I want these lessons to be over already" Soul said.

"He even put stitches on his laboratory." he added. Then he looked down and saw a mouse with stitches.

"Even the mice? that's a little overdoing if." I said with a with a questioning look.

"Interesting architecture, wonder what kind of guy this Stein is." Maka said

"He's probably crazy." I guessed. Then the door opened and we could hear wheels rolling.

"Something coming out." Soul said. The rolling was getting louder now. _He's almost here, but I'm ready he'll probably be powerful sharp an-._ My thought was cut off as Stein came rolling and fell of his chair from hitting the border on the floor where the door is. He got up and started patting himself, and got back on his chair, which surprisingly also had stitches.

"Damm it, still doesn't feel quite right." he said then started twisting his screw.

"Hmn maybe that took care of it, I'm gonna try that again now." he said dragging his chair back in. _This is Stein? Not really what I expected._

"What was you said about him being crazy." Maka said to me.

"Shouldn't we stop him." Soul asked.

"But we just met him wouldn't that be rude?" she said.

"Well don't you think it was rude to tie up Sid?" I said.

"I'd kind of like to know what's going to happen next." Blackstar said.

"Yeah me too." Tsubaki agreed.

"He acts like a loony bird." Aria said. Then we could hear him rolling out again and of course he fell again_. I was just guessing but he really is crazy, or he's a man who likes to roll around on a chair. _

"This guy for real?" we all said.

"Is there something you kids needed?" Stein said still on the floor, laying there.

"Yeah if your Doctor Stein." Soul said.

"You're the one who turned Sid into a zombie right?" I asked him. He got up sat back on to his chair.

"So that's it, I'm guessing your students from the academy." Stein said.

"Why did you do this, revenge a grudge?" Maka asked in her serious voice.

"No nothing like that, I have a simpler motive, experimentation and observation, that's all a scientist cares about, and I am a scientist." he explained.

"Every thing in the world is a test subject and that means I'm one as well." he said. _Yep he's crazy. _Maka went up to Soul and whispered to him.

"Do you feel that Soul, I think something strange is happening."

"Huh, like what?" he asked her.

"Your souls wavelengths aren't very stable, there also very different from each other, one is careless and arrogant the other is earnest and strong willed, they seem to be in resonance but they're not." he said.

"What the hell, you mean you can see the soul of someone who's still alive, in that case you must be a meister" Soul said him calmly.

"He was able to read the character of the soul too, only the best meisters can do that." Maka explained.

"So what, Maka you can see souls like that too right?" Soul said turning to her.

"Oh ugh, well of course I can." she said nervously.

"Your soul seems confused by that last statement, how cute." he said. Soul looked at her surprised.

"Shut up stop looking at my Soul you creep." She said embarrassed.

"Maka stop covering your self it's not x-ray, even if it was there's not much to look at." I said.

"Shut up you're a creep too!" she said angrily to me.

"Yahoo, let's change the conversation topic, like me for example." Blackstar said standing on the roof of the lab.

"When did he?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Who cares if you can see souls, what does that matter, not like there's anything interesting to see." he said, then jumped off. _Was it really necessary to get on the roof it you were just going to jump off?_

"Far as I'm concerned my soul is the only one worth looking at." he said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, yours is an interesting one, your soul is self centered and wild, it must be difficult to find a partner that's compatible with your wavelength." he said to him.

"Enough talking." Blackstar said then jumped at him and kicked, but Stein blocked with his arm and was spun to the right, Blackstar tried to kick him again, but Stein turned and blocked again. Then Stein came from behind him and punched him and he flew a few feet away.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki yelled. I just noticed how Blackstar seems to be the one who get's beaten up first, but he usually gets back up though. Stein turned to Tsubaki.

"Hmn, ah yes I see it now, your the wild ones partner, you're always willing to compromise and have an accepting nature, it makes sense that you'd be his partner." Stein said.

"Who do you think you are old man?" Soul asked.

"Now that I've collected the necessary data from you, I think we can begin the experiment now." he said.

**I know I said I wouldn't split the episodes anymore, I wanted to write the whole episode but I'll be gone for a few days and I wanted to update before I left. Sorry. When I come back the next chapter will be ready.**


	8. SICK JOKE!

**I back now, with another chapter, School start for me tomorrow so things will be slow now, but I won't forget to update.**

Chapter 8

"Ooh are you gonna do that experiment where you make crystals using salt water and string, I love that experiment, I remember doing it in elementary school!" Lena said merrily, I sweatdropped.

"Lena I don't think that's what we're doing." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah we're obviously doing the experiment where you make soda cans explode." Aria said like she knew everything. And I had an even bigger sweatdrop_. I thought she was the smarter one._

"Aria, I think the experiment is fighting him or dying, I'm 100% sure." I said.

"Oh uhm yeah I knew that." she said rubbing her head.

"Riiiight, just change into weapons already." I said.

"Whatever." Aria said.

"Ok." Lena said, then they both transformed,

"Soul." Maka said. Soul nodded and transformed into a scythe. _Why do I have a weird feeling that somewhere there's a perv at a club crying about Maka? Eh, It's probably nothing. _Then Maka ran at him a slashed, and he dodged, as he dodged he said.

"You must be scythe meister Maka." he said, then he rolled to Maka and shoved her with his feet and he was thrown back into Blackstar.

"Ow, my face!" Blackstar said.

"Hm, let's see scythe meister Maka, something's familiar about that name, if I could just put my finger on it, ah, your mother was a meister and your Spirit's little daughter aren't you?" he said pointing at her.

"Who's Spirit?" Soul asked.

"That's what they called my father before he became a Death Scythe, but I wanna know how you know." she said.

"I can still remember now, he looked so peaceful in his sleep." he said. _That's creepy, and I still have a weird feeling that there's a perv crying._

"Ah you really are Spirit's darling daughter and the daughter of the woman who ended my greatest experiment."

"I wonder what kind of subject you'd make." he said.

"No, take Blackstar instead, you can figure out why he's so loud, dumb, obnoxious, show offy, inconsiderate and can't take anything seriously!" I said offering up Blackstar.

"HEY!" he said getting out of my grasp.

"No, I' more interested in Maka." he said. Then he rolled quickly towards Maka his hand preparing to thrust, Maka blocked, it looked like Stein's hand generated electricity and she got tossed back like a rag doll and fell to the floor.

"What did he-"

"What the hell did he do to me?" Soul asked, as Maka sat up. Electricity was coming from Stein's hand.

"He's a like human battery." Aria said.

"He's using his soul directly." I told her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Blackstar can do it as well." I answered. I turned my head back to Maka she was standing back up now, Stein pushed his chair away.

"Let's see, how should I begin my experiment?" Stein said using his hand as a scissors. Maka looked nervous as she looked at him.

"What wrong Maka, chill out, your soul wavelengths are chaotic." Soul asked concernedly. She still looked completely freaked out still, then she charged at Stein holding up Soul.

"Wait Maka!" Soul yelled. Maka struck him but he used his hand to push her back with his wavelength.

"That was a dumb move!." he said painfully. Maka was falling back but Stein grabbed her pigtail and pulled her in. Soul was on the floor so he changed back into a human.

"Maka." he said roughly. Stein took off her coat and dropped it on the ground and lifted of her shirt. _What the?! I thought this was Shounen not Hentai!_

"Ah you have lovely skin, simply lovely." Stein said creepily.

"He's a child molester Lyle, do something!" They girls yelled at me.

"Right." I said quietly.

"Now where should I put the knife first?" Stein said drawing on her.

"Let's see if we can turn that smooth skin into sand paper." he said.

"You're about to need a new pair of glasses, bastard!" I looked to see Blackstar charging in.

"How could you have forgotten that I'm here?!" he yelled.

"Easily." Stein said.

"You're not the only one who can use soul wavelengths without a weapon!" he said. Then he punched him the back.

"BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE!" he yelled and a surge of energy was released. _Aw, he took my chance to step in I haven't gotten to fight much either, I need to get in the game._ Stein dropped Maka.

"Wow you're right he can use his wavelength." Aria said impressed with him.

"Yeah, he has a very large wavelength for his age and he's great at it too." I said.

"How do you know so much about it Lyle?" Lena asked.

"I can see souls remember, and I've seen him in action before, I know what he's capable of." I answered.

"But from what I know it won't do much to Stein, look for self." I told them. the images of their faces turned to look and they were shocked.

"Wha- he didn't even flinch!" Lena said surprised.

"A surprise from the wild boy." Stein said calmly.

"What the hell is going on here, this is useless." Soul said shocked and Maka looked terrified.

"You deflected my soul attack?" Blackstar said surprised.

"Don't you remember when I checked your soul data when you first arrived?" Stein asked.

"When I did that I familiarized myself with your wavelength so now I can adjust my self to match yours, when the wavelengths are the same, they neutralize each other, your attacks are powerless." he told Blackstar.

"That was a fun experiment, but now it's my turn." he said then he ran up th Blackstar and electrocuted him. _Pikachu use thunderbolt!_

"AHHHH!" Blackstar yelled in pain.

"BLACKSTAR!" Tsubaki screamed.

"Leave him alone!" Soul yelled. _Here's my chance!_ I ran up from behind him and jumped up I attacked him by cutting his back in the shape of an X, the cut caused him to bleed and stopped Stein, Blackstar fell to the ground covered in blood. Stein turned around to me.

"Blackstar!" the others yelled. _Is he dead?_

"Ah yes, you I haven't collected data from you, I see the boy is an observant soul, able to adapt to situations and solve the problem, perfect keeping the eccentrics of girls in check." he said.

"DID HE JUST CALL US ECCENTRIC!" the twins yelled in anger.

"Lyle take this guy down!" Aria ordered me. _But we have such low chances of winning._

"All right!" I said I ran to him and struck, I know he's going to use his wavelength to counter so I made myself miss slightly with the left sickle, then I cut his right arm quickly with the other sickle. Then I backed up avoiding his attack.

"Ah very observant, you predicted I would use my wavelength to counter, very impressive, but not enough." he said the he ran to and he shot me back his wavelength into the wall of his house. It hurt terribly part of the wall broke when I hit it. I couldn't get up now.

"Lyle!" the girls said changing back. Tending to me.

_Maka's P.O.V_

_Whoa Lyle did the best out of us against him. Stein is right he is very observant, he never seems that way usually, but I've never really seen him fight before, but even he got taken down, and Blackstar's dead, what's going to happen, I don't think I do it, I'm too weak, it's all over._ Soul went to Blackstar and sat on his knees next to him.

"What did he do?" Soul said angrily. Stein just stood there turning his screw. And Tsubaki had tears in her eyes.

"Tsubaki, I was never a man to run away, but you shouldn't fight a battle that can't be won, you should run now." Sid said to Tsubaki.

"Damn you Stein, you won't get away with this, I'll kill you!" Soul yelled angrily.

"Let's get him Maka!" he said turning to me. I looked in horror at Stein.

"No way." I said weakly, I fell to my knees.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked me.

"This is impossible." I said in fear as I stared at Steins Soul, It's so strong it's twice the size of him.

"Hm, the little girl can see my soul." Stein said.

"I can't.. th- the difference between us is too great." I said.

_Lyle's P.O.V_

"Hey come on, what's wrong with you Maka?" Soul yelled at her_. Maka don't give up, he may have a stronger soul, but you still have to try._

"I can't he'll defeat me." she said sadly. Soul went down to her.

"What's the matter with you Maka, why are you just sitting there get up!" Soul yelled at her.

"Shut-up!, you wouldn't be acting so tough if you could see the shape of his soul like I can!" she said to him. Stein was just twisting his screw_. Something's off here, if Stein was really our enemy he would have attacked by now, what his deal?_

"Your wrong I wouldn't care Maka, all you saw was a single soul right?, you didn't see your future." he said.

"You can't give up before you fight, you have to make me into the most powerful death scythe ever, you don't want you father to outshine us do you, look up and listen to me, do you hear me Maka I'm talking to you!" he yelled more. Then Maka looked up to him and he grinned.

"Good, now look over there and tell me what you see, he's been waiting patiently for you to finish this temper tantrum, isn't that polite of him?" Soul said to her. Maka looked to Stein the back to Soul and smiled.

"Come on if we die we die cool." he said to her.

"Sorry about that, I'm better now." she said as she stood up. Soul turned his head to stein.

"No problem." Soul said to her. Then he changed into scythe, Maka spun him around and did the pose they did earlier.

"Let's go soul resonance!" _So there going to try witch hunter again? _Soul and Maka were glowing again.

"You're putting everything into one attack?" Stein asked them.

"Well come on let's see exactly how much your souls can handle!" Stein yelled.

"The legendary super skill of the scythe meister!" she said as the scythe transformed.

"Witch Hunter!" she swung the blade of energy at him and he grabbed it.

"HAAAAA!" Maka yelled.

"You can controll the witch hunter too." he said, one the lenses of his glasses broke as he held it.

"But I'm afraid your skills are too rough." he said and broke the witch hunter to pieces. Maka was pushed back and dropped soul and she fell to the ground.

"Girls does something seem off to you?" I asked them. They gave me a confused look.

"About what?" Aria asked.

"This battle it seems off, Stein could have killed us all by now, but he hasn't." I told them. We heard Stein walking and turned our heads back to Maka.

"You've managed to remain conscious." Stein said squatting down to her. Soul appeared on top of Maka.

"Back away I won't let you touch my meister." he said guarding Maka.

"In that case I'll start with you." Stein said stretching his arm out to him, then he put his hand his head.

"You earned a passing grade, good job." he said, the there eyes widened.

"Huh?" Soul said.

"You're extra lessons are complete." he said and removed his hand from Soul's head. Soul looked up to him surprised.

"You gave up your own body to protect you meister, that's all you need to earn a pass from me." he said smiling.

"Sorry maybe I wasn't clear the first time, I say it again, huh?" Soul said confused.

"This was all planned out by Lord Death, he asked me to do him a favor, he wanted me to help you with these extra lessons." Stein answered.

"But if you were in on it why did you kill Blackstar?!" he said pointing to Blackstar.

"I bet you think you're a funny guy." Blackstar said.

"He still alive?" he said

"But what about Sid the Zombie?" he questioned.

"Oh sorry about this, back when I was alive, I was never a man to tell a lie, but thing have changed." Sid said sheepishly.

"Oh you don't say, then what the hell was the point of this?!" Soul yelled angrily.

"To see if you could scare us to death!" he yelled Maka was crying.

"It was just a test, but it was pretty funny scaring you kids, you should have seen your faces." Stein said joyfully.

"WAIT!" I yelled standing up. Everyone looked at me.

"What's wrong Lyle you were right about this seeming off, what's the problem?" Lena asked.

"I knew it seemed strange but I was suspecting that Stein was a part of an even bigger plan from someone even eviler and we were all pawns in some big game, but I was wrong, this was all just sick joke!" I yelled with water streaming out of my eyes.

"Ha ha ha, I also examined that his soul is also very quick to come to conclusions." Stein said laughing at me.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" I yelled at him. the girls calmed me down then Stein sat down and span in his chair.

"Hey everyone, I'm sure you're all tired, why don't you spend the night in my laboratory!" he said like he was drunk.

"THAT"S A BIG FAT NO!" we all yelled.

_The next morning!_

We were in class again waiting for the teacher. I was still upset about yesterday, I'm not saying that I don't like a good joke, but yesterday was just cruel!

"Oh cheer up Lyle that was yesterday, today is a new day." Aria told me encouragingly.

"I know, but I still upset at what Stein said." I told her.

"About it being funny that he scared us?" Lena asked.

"No he he- he said I'M QUICK TO COME TO CONCLUSIONS! I not quick to come to conclusions, he is for saying that!" I said with water shooting from my eyes again.

"Well you did think we were pawns." Lena said.

"And you thought a storekeeper was an alien." Aria added.

"HE SPOKE A STRANGE LANGUAGE AND YOU KNOW IT!" I yelled.

"He was German!" she said.

"Well I- hey do you hear that?" I said the we pointed our ears to the door and heard rolling.

"Oh- no." I whispered, Then Stein rolled in but fell over at the door border again. and rolled to the middle of the room.

"Alright class are we ready to get started?" he said.

"This isn't funny." Soul said.

"I think for the first time I want to see my father!" Maka said.

"Why us?" I said scared.

"Were going to start by dissecting some frogs, should be pretty exciting." Stein said twisting his screw.

_Five minutes later_

Stein brought out a box of frogs and placed it on the desk.

"Lyle." Lena said, I turned to her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Those frogs are alive we can't kill them." she said.

"Yeah and?" I said.

"You'll see." she said.

"Alright come get your frogs." Stein said. Lena ran to be the first one.

"Pick a frog Lena." Stein said

"Alright, I choose... ALL OF THEM!" she yelled and grabbed the whole box and ran out the door.

"FREE THE FROGS, DOWN WITH ANIMAL CRUELTY!" you can hear her chant. _Oh Lena._ I thought face palming.

**All done, this took me awhile to write so tell me what you think, and I'll have any of the soul eater character give you a hug, doesn't that sound nice? **


	9. Here's Kiddy!

**Hello lovers of Soul Eater, I'm back with another chapter, I'm very happy of how many readers this story has been getting. So I give you the gift of this new chapter.**

* * *

Day: (^*$# Month: ^$*!? Entry: 2

So apparently I jump to conclusions. And that I', going to have dark circles for weeks because I haven't been able to sleep since Stein's lab. There has been no progress at all for getting me back home. And to tell the truth I'm okay with it, life in Death City is great, they teach all the things in a regular high school, aside from the kishin killing, so I can keep up with school, except in Stein's class. I've got the most interesting friends, I've collected 15 souls already life is pretty good here. I haven't seen Kid since my first day of school though, but I've heard that he's enrolled and is coming today.

Chapter 9: Episode 6

Soul, Blackstar and I were waiting in front of the school for Kid.

"Three hours late!" I yelled.

"How much longer must I wait? I'd rather watch Lena struggle to get out of her straight jacket!" I yelled some more. _You're probably wondering why she's in a straight jacket right? Well ever since Lena set the frogs free, Stein puts her in a straightjacket, so he can do his dissections without interruptions, but she always somehow get out of it, she could put Houdini in a run for his money._

_Aria's P.O.V_

"What should our lesson be today class?" Stein asked.

"I've got it why don't we do another dissection lab." he said.

"Mmm-hmmmmgh!" Lena muffled through the gag in her mouth.

"No no, Lena, this time you won't be able to escape." Stein said.

"Dr. Stein if I can point something out, ever since you became our teacher we've been doing is dissect animals, everyday." Maka said.

"Oh but you see Maka, today our specimen is far more interesting, than a mouse or frog." he said. Everyone was confused. _If it's a human I going to scream._

"Well are you ready for it, today we'll poking the insides of this little guy right here." he said gesturing to the cage next to him.

"A rare species of cuckoo, endangered I believe." he said.

"DISSECT AN ENDANGERED SPECIES!" the students who are always blue yelled.

"Uhm Dr. Stein I don't think we can dissect that, it's really rare, nearly extinct ya know?" Maka said.

"Yeah I don't want to be charged with the extinction of a species. " I said. _Where is Lyle, if I'm going down he's coming down with me._

"Hm, all the more reason to dissect one before the species is gone." he said creepily.

"He seriously crazy, he must be insane." Maka said Tsubaki sighed and we turned to look at her.

"Tsubaki, Maka, Aria, why don't I see Soul, Blackstar and Lyle, do they plan on coming to class.

"There probably skipping, again." Maka told him.

"But Lyle doesn't usually skip school on a Tuesday." I told her.

"Then I guess it was just Blackstar and Soul, those two are such idiots." she said.

"If they want to be together so much why don't they just become partners, what do ya think?" she asked Tsubaki then Tsubaki grabbed her and started to shake her.

"No that could never happen, do you hear me never never never!" she yelled. _Jeeze what's her problem?_

"I guess they'll miss out on the excitement." Stein said. catching their attention

"I'm sure all aware by now, a very important student is joining us today." he said.

_Lyle's P.O.V_

"YAAH, LISTEN UP-"

"Blackstar shut up, it's bad enough that's Kid is three hours late, I don't want to put up with your excessive blabbering!" I yelled at him.

"Look this is the third time you've said you were going to "assassinate" him, their's no way in hell you'd beat him." I said crankily.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Soul said, I glared at him.

"OH so your saying YOU could take him?!" Blackstar yelled at me.

"No, but at least I'm not stupid enough to challenge him." I told him.

"Then why are you even here?" he asked.

"Because Kid is a friend of mine and I wanted to greet him on his first day of school." I answered.

"HA what are you his mother?!" he laughed at me.

"Mothers don't greet you to school, they say goodbye when you go to school dimwit!" I yelled, we were in each others faces now.

"Then you're his girlfriend!" he yelled.

"Blackstar, this is not a yaoi, you're going to make people pair me with him now!"

"Wait they don't know what I look like, HA wait SE199 put a link dammit!" I said

"Stop breaking the reality of this fanfiction!" Blackstar yelled.

"Fine back to the show/fanfiction." Kid walked up the steps to the school.

"Hey, you the new kid, we've been hearing so much about you." Soul asked.

"This is my first day, are you here to show me around?" Kid asked.

"Hm, you show up three hours late and you think I'm here to give you a tour, if you showed up at 7 you could have looked around your self." Soul answered.

"What's that what did you say seven NO IT-" Kid rambled on I went to the Thompson's.

"Hey Liz hey Patty how's it going?" I asked them.

"Hey Lyle." they said.

"It's been the usual, Kid and is symmetry, so where's Aria and Lena?" LIs asked.

"There in class." I answered.

"Dude is there something wrong with you?" Soul asked.

"Yes." Liz and me said, Patty just laughed. Then we heard a voice from above I saw Blackstar on of the spikes of the school. _If he breaks that Kid's gonna kill him_.

"What is that, some kind of monkey... yeah it must be a monkey." she said. I laughed a little. _I can so imagine him as a monkey. _

"Look up there Kid, I think that thing is yelling something at you I don't know what though." Liz said, Kid looked up and the spike he was on broke. Kid looked like it was the end of the world. Then Blackstar landed on the floor. _Yep he's dead_.

"Face it Kid I much too big of guy for you to handle do you see how the ground shakes beneath my feet."

"I think the ground would need to be shaking for that to be true." I said. Kid looked real angry at Blackstar.

"Look what you did it's not symmetrical anymore you jerk." he said.

"Now you've done it." Liz said

"Are you ready for this, I'm gonna use my assassin skill."

"It's not an assassination if you've been seen idiot." Soul said.

"You're a disgusting pig, are you really so eager to risk your soul that you'd pick a fight with a grim reaper." he said.

"Liz, Patty weapon forms." he said to them.

"Riiiiight." Patty said.

"Have fun." I told them.

"Oh I will." Liz said they transformed into guns.

"If you wanna fight, come on Soul!" Blackstar called.

"You're the one who wants a fight but I'll play along, but your gonna lose new kid." Soul said getting up.

"Damn straight, we're gonna make one badass team." Blackstar said. There was silence, very intense silence.

"I'll plan your funerals, hey Kid." I said.

"Hey Lyle, excuse me as I take out the trash." Kid answered.

"Take all the time you need."

* * *

**There you go I'll have another chapter done soon. I do not own Soul Eater except my OC's.**

**Lyle: Please don't pair me with Kid.**

**Aria: Don't worry your an OC they don't do that to OC's.**

**Lyle: Oh good.**

**Lena: Or do they?**

**Lyle: AHHHHH!**


	10. Here's Kiddy! (part 2)

**I'm sorry for making you wait, you must all hate me, I busy with Freshman year, why can't highschool be more like Ouran Academy?! Anyway, I know I already asked this but I think I'll put up a poll to see the pairings you like best for my OC's Lyle, Aria and Lena.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Episode 6

_Aria's P.O.V_

I was watching Dr, Stein fight off Lena as she tried to save the cuckoo.

"How does she get out of those straight jackets?" Maka asked me.

"I think she had- hey what's that?" I said to them. We could hear gun shot from out side a lot the students were looking out the window.

"Dr, Stein, Soul and Blackstar are fighting someone outside." one of them said.

"Excuse me Dr. Stein, there's a rule about two meisters dueling on campus, there has to be a professor there to see it." Maka said. Dr. Stein was still fighting Lena.

"I'd hate to stop here but it can't be helped." he said. while he said this Lena freed the cuckoo.

"FREEDOM!" she yelled.

"Dammit Lena, do you want me to dissect you instead!" Stein said.

"Fine I'll stop….. but can they at least be already dead when you bring them?" Lena said sadly

"Why of course not Lena, they're no fun in that." Stein said happily

"Now then Maka, Tsubaki and Higgins come out with me, every else just study." He said walked out with him.

_Lyle's P.O.V_

I watched as Kid was shooting at them. _There hopeless_. Kid jumped into the air and kicked Blackstar in the face, but he blocked with his arms. Soul ran from behind with his scythe arm and Kid used one of the guns to block it, then put the other gun against his stomach and shot him away.

"OH MAN that hurt really really bad." Soul yelled in pain. They stared at Kid angrily. Stein rolled in with Maka, Tsubaki and the girls.

"Oh my they should have picked a different opponent." Stein said.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Lyle, is that the new kid, the one with the guns?" Maka asked me.

"Yep, Death's son Death the Kid." I told her.

"So why aren't you fighting along with Soul and Blackstar, I thought for sure you would thought you would have been able to beat him, it's unlike you." Stein said.

"I DON"T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!" I yelled at him.

"I never said that." he said to me.

"Yeah not directly but it's what you meant!" I yelled again.

"See, conclusion jumper." He said.

"DON"T CALL ME THA-"

"I bet you could win." he said cutting me off.

"Wh- what?" I asked confused.

"You'd probably win, your observant enough, I say you could win." he explained. I calmed down and a went into deep thought for this one sentence because I don't want to waste your time.

"You're right, I mean you are the greatest meister so you must be right Yes I will defeat Kid, THIS I SWEAR!" I yelled. (I wonder how many people will get the reference.)

"KID I NEED TO HORRIBLY INJURE YOU!" I yelled ran into battle.

_Steins P.O.V _

"He forgot us." Aria said sweat dropping

"Yeah... he's dead." Lena added

"Now that he's gone, my soul seeing scythe meister, can I borrow you for a moment?" I asked her.

"Ugh yeah?" she said nervously.

"I have a special lesson planned for you today." I told her.

"Uhm okay." she said nervously again. _Maybe I went to far when I scared them... nah._

"Don't be worried, this an easy question." I reassured her.

"Now take a look at the battle, watch Kid and his twin pistols as they fight, I want you to pay particular attention to souls wavelength." I explained. she then closed her eyes.

"Normally it's almost impossible to sync the wavelength of two weapons, but the bond between the three of them is strong and very stable and the wepons seem to share a respect for him... no that's not it... admiration." she said. _Very impressive Maka._

"That is correct, a good observation, the pistols are called the Thompson sisters, they grew up on the streets, there lives were much harder before they met Kid, it's only natural they would admire him." I told her. _I ship Kid and Liz. _I thought to myself.

"The partnership works for kid too, it's good for Kid to be around such different people, the Thompson sisters laid back attitude have a positive influence on him by quieting his neurotic tendencies." I explained to her.

"They do make a pretty good team, those three." she said

"Don't they?" I said.

"You can't even compare them to our three idiots." Maka added.

_Lyle's P.O.V_

"So you finally decided to join the party Lyle?" Soul said.

"Yep." I answered.

"Sorry Lyle but since you've decided to fight me I'll have to take you down, friend or not!" Kid said to me. _Hey wait I don't have Lena and Aria HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT! _I was freaking out now. _Wait I'm with Soul and BlackStar and I have my secret weapon still I still have a chance._

* * *

**Yeah I know I still have the rest of the episode and I already did a chapter on the first part of the episode but I'm busy so episodes will be separated into parts now this will be part two and the next chapter is part three, so review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
